Artemis, Meet My Good Friend Kindergarten
by The Deranged One
Summary: Artemis goes to his first EVER day at school. Clearly, he's younger, about 6 or 7.Ever wonder what made Artemis give up on friends? Wonder no more wow...that was corny... . I'm sure this has been done before, but i swear, I'm not copying ideas. my 1st fi


**A/N hey people, this is my first ever fic, so, ya, im, really nervous. Please read and review, and tell me what I need to do better and what you liked. Flames are fine, believe me, I need them. Thanks guys. **

**-The Deranged One **

Artemis stepped out of the Bentley, butler watching so as to be sure his charge didn't fall. To anyone looking on, it would seem as if the young child was calm and collected, a technique he had picked up from his father. But inside, he was quivering with fear.

The source of his nervousness lay in one word. Kindergarten. Yes, you heard correctly. Artemis's mother had assured him he would be fine and make a plethora of friends. Artemis pondered the science of making friends. According to Butler, his mother, and Juliet, friends weren't a science.

But, still, it was easier for Artemis to understand such concepts when they were dexcribed as something that could be shoved into a vial and tested.

At this point, Artemis and Butler had reached the door of Artemis's new classroom. Butler scanned the room, as if there might be an assassin lurking behind the bookshelves or a bomb hidden in a desk.

The teacher came up to Artemis and his colossal bodyguard cautiously, thinking something along the lines if, _oh look, there's my new student! And…oh my, who is that gentleman next to him...big…whoa…just…wow…_

But, back to the story, as the purpose of it is not the to describe the thoughts of an elementary school teacher by the name of Ms. Gerard.

Ms. Gerard, ignoring Butler, walked up to Artemis and said, "Hello, you must be Artemis. I'll be your teacher, my name's Ms. Gerard."

Artemis looked at her, his deep blue eyes staring into her warm brown ones and softly murmured, "Yes ma'am, that's me."

"Wonderful!" Ms. Gerard proclaimed. She then led Artemis over to an empty desk in the middle of the classroom. At that moment, the bell for class rang, and Artemis's new classmates came rushing in and sat down in their seats.

Butler had reluctantly left, as he was not allowed on campus, and Artemis was all alone. Some of the students in the room curiously glanced at him.

Ms. Gerard walked up to the front of the classroom; so all the students could see her. "Hello everyone, I have a special annocement!" she said jovially. It seemed to Artemis that everyone was staring at him. Probably because everyone _was_ staring at him, with the exception of a boy by the name of Jimmy Watson, who had chosen to occupy himself with the picking of his nose.

"Anyway…" Ms. Gerard went from introducing Artemis to the lesson she had planned.

Artemis, already knowing what she was teaching, dozed off, feeling on the verge of sleep…

"Artemis! Are you awake?" Ms. Gerard asked. He abruptly woke, his cheeks flaming. He, Artemis Fowl the Second had fallen asleep in class! Oh no! The other students snickered at him.

"I apologize, ma'am", Artemis said, embarrassed. Ms. Gerard simply smiled at his, reassuring him that he had done nothing wrong.

Finally, recess came and the entire class ventured outside to the playground. Artemis saw his classmates branch off to different areas of the playground. Being a new student, he was quite unsure of just where exactly he belonged among the others of his age group.

Instead\ad of asking one of the people playing of talking if he could join them, he walked calmly around the perimeter of the playground.

A few minutes later, boredom setting in, he stopped walking. Near him was a small circle of children, who happened to be discussing… him! They were all voicing there opinions of him.

"His eyes are so creepy, he looks like a vampire or something", one girl said. "Yeah, and did you see how he fell asleep in the middle of class? I thinks he's just a stupid nobody!" another boy piped in.

"Hey! I've got an idea," said Jimmy Watson, the boy who'd earlier been shoving his fingers up his nose in a futile attempt to dislodge some boogers, "lets play a game! Whoever can shun him the longest wins!" All the others agreed, and Artemis, unnoticed by the others, felt a lead ball in is stomach.

And so, Artemis was shunned in the class, each and every student refusing to give up on the challenge they'd been given. Eventually, after weeks of this sort of treatment, Artemis gave up on being accepted by the others in the school. Even the teacher had ended up disliking him and his know-it-all ways.

The second Artemins decided that he would be remaining friendless for life was also the second he chose a phrase by which he would live by.

_Aurum Est Potestas_

**okay guys, if your reading this, them congrats, I guess you made it the whole way through without getting bored and pushing the back button. Thanks for that. If you REALLY want to make me happy, you could push that green button labled review. It looks kinda lonely…**


End file.
